BLOODFEST Info
by E. Ethan Pritchard
Summary: A bloody gore series where people learn what's important in their lives...while trying to save their own. Inspired by Saw and Splatterhouse.


Bloodfest (Series)

Bloodfest is a supernatural horror/gore movie series inspired by Saw (film series) and Splatterhouse (video game series). The films usually premise around several characters in a house, reawakening from death and using a mask, or other article of armor, to transform into a beast and fight for the lives. The first villain's true name is unknown, but he often called Reaper. The second villain is at first shown as a protagonist, Louis Jackson. The final villain was only in one film, and it was Cecil Jackson, Louis' son. Bloodfest is E. Ethan Pritchard's only gore series.

Bloodfest

The movie plays over one night, showing how fast the deaths at the mansion occur. On December 31st, Edward "Eddie" Howard wakes up in an old mansion, in it's master bathroom. Eddie soon discovers that a knife is in his chest and his foot is cut off. He panics, and pulls out the knife, which has a mark on it, similar to a mask. Eddie crawls out of the bathroom and finds the mask on a chest. He puts it on, his foots regenerates, and he becomes a monster called "Living Hell," for it's brutal killings and merciless, cold feelings. He is informed by a servant that if he wants to escape Living Hell's curse, he has to find what is worth living for. Angry, because he doesn't receive anymore clues, he chops up the servant with the knife (now a meat cleaver), and puts the body in the tub of the bathroom. In another room, Katie, Eddie's sister, finds herself in the kitchen. She has a bloody hole impaled in her stomach, and sees a cook with a chainsaw and a decapitated head (implying that he killed her and then committed suicide). She manages to get the chainsaw and then find some gloves matching a symbol on the chainsaw. She also finds a journal near the sink saying that the cook was sorry for the victim and that he had killed the victim (Katie) to save his daughter. Katie puts on the gloves and becomes a weird monster called "Merciless Cutter." She burns the cook as an act of a funeral. Eddie and Katie meet (at first mistaking each other for monsters) and go downstairs meeting several others, including their two twin brothers, Randy and Rick, and a friend, Wesley. They decide they need to find the "something worth living for" so they can leave the mansion. Eddie finds a corridor of Buzzsaw Splitters, and Wesley dies after his foot is cut off by the second to last chainsaw, and then the top half of his head being cut off. Eddie finds an envelope saying "The something worth living for has a staircase." They only get confused and move on to a battle-to-the-death round. Eddie wins, killing all the others. Randy and Katie come back to life, but Rick is consumed by demons. They find another clue, saying "the something worth living for is above the house". Randy wants to go to the attic, but Eddie protests and they move on. They find themselves on a chance-challenge, seeing the floor is gone and they need to find a way across. Randy loses his temper and yells at Eddie, resulting in his death as he falls back into the canyon. The floor appears, but demons come and attack Eddie and Katie, and they both fight the demons. They kill them all and find the next clue, "the somewhere worth living for involves a soul." Eddie goes to the next room, where a monster named "Blood" is waiting. Katie is killed in the battle, but Eddie stabs the monster in the heart (which is in the face). Eddie returns to his normal form, the mask breaks, and the doors to the mansion open, revealing that the rooms went in a circle. The next day, Eddie wonders what happened to the others. He receives a vision of Randy on a rack lit on fire, Rick about to put into a cauldron, Katie about to be struck by the fiery trident, and Wesley about to be fried by the brander. When the vision disappears, Eddie learns that the something worth living for was Life. The scene then flashes to the mansion, and it shows the mask, which has resembled itself, saying "This isn't over, Edward…it's just the beginning," hinting a sequel or a story that the viewer has to imagine.

Bloodfest II

The symbol for the 2 is two meat cleavers stuck into the bathroom floor. The film opens with a strange man meeting Eddie from the last film in Eddie's kitchen. Eddie arms himself with a meat cleaver, but the man insists he drop it, and that he is there to explain what happened. He states his name is Reaper and that he "grabs" six or seven people at a time to see if they are worth living or not. Realizing he has just been called "a little worthless," Eddie throws the knife at Reaper and the screen goes black. The scene changes to a room in the house from the last movie. Tyler Mason finds himself reawakening from death and his hands and feet cut off. In the pool of blood, Tyler finds the Penetration Mask, which he puts on. He turns into a hulking beast oozing out acid and poison. He finds other people in the house oddly misshaped by masks and they find a recording on the chandelier. Freddy is struck by the spikes from the chandelier when it falls after Tyler climbs on there. They play the recording, which tells them that if they don't find out who is a mass murderer within 10 hours, they will all face something worse than Hell. They try to think, but only remember their names, suffering from amnesia. They journey on throughout the house, looking for clues. Tyler and Whitney, who were in relationship, go to the East Wing and Gabrielle and Clint go to the West. Tyler opens a closet in the guest bedroom and Eddie's body falls out, wearing Living Hell's mask. Tyler panics and runs away, almost getting hit by Buzzsaw Splitters. Clint is then killed when he falls from the vent in the ceiling. Tyler meets with Gabrielle and Whitney and a battle-to-the-death ensues. Whitney wins, and Tyler reawakens. They then find themselves trapped in a poorly-taken care of bathroom, and the door locks by itself, trapping them inside. They find a new recording, which they play. It reveals that Tyler is the murderer and that he is the reason that they are all there, for they have all experienced murders committed by Tyler. As Tyler is about to kill himself, he hugs Whitney and his memory comes back. Whitney then grabs the knife, and tries to kill Tyler. Tyler ends up activating a Spiked Wall Crusher. He climbs up to a window and escapes the house, leaving Whitney, the true murderer, to die. Tyler walks down the road, rid of Acid Breath's curse, and finds himself bleeding. He contacts the hospital and the final scene shows him being picked up in an emergency truck driven by Reaper.

Bloodfest III

The symbol for the 3 is a hand showing three fingers. This is also the end of the first trilogy. The film opens in the hospital with survivor Tyler Mason, almost immediately after the events of Bloodfest II, about to be killed by Reaper. He later wakes up and finds out he is tied up, about to be thrown into Reaper's Aquarium filled with jellyfish at Reaper's home. Reaper pushes him into the water and Tyler struggles to hold his breath, and dies of air loss. The scene changes to the infamous house, where new "contestant" Rachel Clouser is reawakening from death in the guest bedroom closet. Her body is shown to have many bullet wounds and her arms are tied behind her back. She falls out of the closet, along with the bodies of Eddie (Bloodfest) and Tyler. She finds the Massacre Mask and becomes a creature wielding fire and guns with knives attached. She meets up with the other contestants and they find a recording behind a painting (which accidentally fell). Andrew is accidentally shot in the head in the process and dies. They play the recording, which says that if they don't find their children in 5 hours, the children and the contestants will be killed. Rachel and Jack, her stepbrother, go to the kitchen and find Reaper's body, with a note in his hand. The note tells them that Rachel's children are in the basement. They go down and find Stephanie and Blake, who are on a conveyor belt that leads to the furnace. They save them just before they fall into the furnace, due to handcuffs being put onto the belt. As they are about to leave the basement, Blake is killed by the series' trademark trap, the Buzzsaw Splitters. Rachel and Stephanie get out through a hole in the ceiling, but Jack is killed by pointed pipes shooting at him. Lucy and Eli go to the attic, and find Eli's children tied on a pole above a spiked floor. Eli saves them both, but Lucy falls onto the spikes while trying to cut the ropes. With both of their children free, Eli and Rachel turn human and try to go out the door, but are chained by the ankles and pulled to the walls. Two keys drop to the floor, and the open doors slowly start to close. Rachel manages to get both keys by tearing the carpet and pulling it towards her. The first key doesn't work, but the second key does. She gets out and tries to unlock Eli's, but he insists that she leaves. Rachel leaves the key and gets out of the house just before the doors close. Eli gets the key and tries to unlock the shackle, but it's doesn't unlock. Reaper shows up, alive, and releases a toxic gas, then leaves the house, leaving Eli to die.

Bloodfest IV

The symbol for the 4 is three hacksaws, two forming a "V." This is the beginning of the Apprentice Trilogy. The film opens like the last two films, with the previous "winner" being killed by Reaper. Rachel awakens in her bathroom, and a man with a bag over his head slits her throat. He then slits his own, saying "And she was so young..." The scene changes to the house from the previous trilogy. All the toxic has been cleansed and the police are getting rid of Eli's body. However, six of the squad are taken away and killed by another man with his head in a bag. Officer Louis wakes up in the bathtub, and finds he has a knife in his head. He finds the Wrath Mask, and becomes a creature resembling the Incredible Hulk. He finds the other five officers, also transformed by masks. Louis goes to basement and finds his fiancé in a trap, where if her voice reaches a certain pitch, the trap will slice her to death. Louis tries to get her out, but the pain makes her voice reach high enough to activate the trap. Louis goes up and finds that two other officers have died. Officer Henry finds a key in a garbage disposal, which he mistakes for a sink, and accidentally kills himself. Louis and the three remaining officers, Sam and Kelly, go to the attic and find an advanced version of the Buzzsaw Splitters. Sam is killed, and Louis and Kelly make it to the last challenge. Louis listens to a micro-cassette recorder, which tells them that there is a safe in the room and the code is concealed behind Kelly's teeth. They have until six o'clock to open the safe, which is their only way out of the house. Louis tries to find the code, but is unsuccessful. Kelly then pulls out half of her teeth and finds the code. Louis unexpectedly ties Kelly to a pole in the room and gets the key. He leaves her, explaining that he had been working with Reaper until his death, when he killed Rachel and himself. He decided to continue the work, and chose his peers as his first victims. He shuts off the light and leaves the house, returning to his other police officer friends, putting back on his disguise. He takes the mask he wore in the house and puts it in his bag, and the film ends with Kelly yelling for help.

Bloodfest V

The symbol for the 5 is two knifes crossed together to make a "V." The film opens with Phil Neal waking up in the house, holding a gun in his hand and having a bloody chest. He panics and runs throughout the room. He finds the Fear Mask, and puts it on when he hears a voice coming from the halls. The people come into the room and find Phil turning into a skeleton and dying. Louis Jackson smiles and says "It works" before leaving. The scene changes to another room, where three people have met up after putting on masks. Kimberly Jenkins leaves after a brief argument with her ex-boyfriend and falls into the Spike Room. She survives, but cuts her leg. Louis goes into the room and gags Kimberly just before she leaves. He drops a micro-cassette recorder in the living room and puts Kimberly on his bed. Kerry and Ian find the tape and learn that Kerry must kill Ian to save Kimberly, and that Ian must find her while trying to evade Kerry. Ian hides in the kitchen to escape Kerry and then finds a hidden door, where he falls into a garbage disposal pit. He barely escapes, but is then killed by Kerry. Kerry is then granted Kimberly, but the two fall into a pool of electric eels. They are told that the key to unclog the drain is inside one of the eels. Kerry kills five of the eels before finding the key, but is shocked by one of the eels. Kimberly looks around for the key and unclogs the drain. She escapes the tank and leaves the house in human form. She arrives at the police, telling about another encounter she had had with Reaper in 2005 when she was 23. She tells them not to tell Louis, but they ignore her warnings due to Louis' disguise. Louis puts on his Wrath Mask and kills all the police, leaving the city vulnerable to Reaper's killings. The next day, Louis gets a text from an unknown person that says "I'm still here." Louis gets agitated, but goes to his new desk job anyway. He gets a phone call later, threatening him and telling him to meet together at the Alto Warehouse. Louis arrives and meets Eddie (Bloodfest), who repeatedly shoots Louis. Eddie leaves Louis there to die saying "That's what you get for killing me." Eddie arrives home and finds a package by the door. He then gets a text saying "I'm still here," leading to the possibility that the sender of the first text saying the same thing wasn't Eddie. The final shot shows Eddie opening the package, of which the contents are not shown. He smirks and says "Return to sender."

Bloodfest 3D: THE FINAL CUT 

The film starts with two transfigured men on a seesaw with a circular saw rolling through the center. They are linked to handcuffs suspended in the air and are trying to unlock them. The Bloodsucker man uses his tongue, carefully holding the key, and unlocks himself. He leaves and the other man is sliced to death, off-screen. Reaper then says "This is why I use more people." The screen goes to a mall, where all 5 winners from the previous films are shown, dead once again, by the same way they died in their first film. They rise back to life and see that hundreds of people are watching them on the screen in the building and in the window. Eddie (Bloodfest) is the first to wake up, inside the basement. His challenge is to fight the hidden saw-meisters. He puts on his mask from the first film, but is brutally killed by the Grand Sawblade. The spectators watch in horror as they see Eddie go through his challenge. Reaper appears and states that there is more where that came from. He shows all of the other 4 survivors, who are killed, too. The scene changes to the house, where one lone person, Henry Wilkinson, is shown in the bathtub with multiple cuts on his body and in his hand. He finds a recording and is told if he isn't out of the house within 48 hours after hearing the message, he'll die. When he finds no mask, he claims that the game is now unfair. Reaper replies saying it is his last and he'd like to try something different. Frustrated, Henry dresses his wounds and finds his best friend, Blue, in a Body Lock Rig. A TV turns on and reveals a Hooded Man, who tells him that if Henry doesn't pull out five tubes of blood using a syringe in one minute, spikes will shoot out from the rig and kill Blue. Henry is one second late, and Blue dies. Henry then finds his wife, Olivia, who is strapped onto a table. Another TV message says that six numbers are on the walls in the room, and if Henry doesn't punch in the right code in five minutes, Olivia will be sliced in half. Henry finds all the numbers and puts in the right code, freeing Olivia. Henry moves on and finds his father, Richard. The final TV message says that if Henry doesn't untie a key tangled in barbed wire from Richard's tongue in one minute, knives will swing and kill Richard. Henry saves Richard, and meets Hooded Man, who is revealed to be Cecil Jackson, Louis' son. Cecil tells Henry that he has earned his mask. Henry rejects his offer and kills Cecil. Henry and Richard leave and find a Trap Hall, with walls moving closer and closer. Henry and Richard evade most of the traps, but a hidden Buzzsaw Splitter kills Richard. Henry leaves the house, and goes to the ER. He is surprised to see Cecil there. The final words in the series are by Cecil, who says "Let the game begin."


End file.
